A Guardian Angel
by nibblesfan
Summary: Eight years after Christine left Erik for Raoul, she still can't shake her feelings for him. Is it possible that her Angel of Music is still out there, waiting for her return to him? Rated T for language
1. Dreams

"Oh Christine," Erik whispered when they finally broke apart. "My Christine, you came back." He pulled her close and kissed her again. "You came back!"

"I couldn't stay away," she replied. "I made a mistake. I should never have left. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" she asked, breaking down into tears.

"Don't cry my Angel," he soothed. "Everything is all right. There is nothing to keep us apart now. Our love, it cannot be matched by anything on this earth, you know that." Christine nodded, and then pressed her lips against his once again.

* * *

Christine woke with a start. She looked around, realizing that she had only been dreaming. She was not in the opera house, she was not a young girl, and the man sleeping beside her was most definitely not Erik. Carefully climbing out of bed so she didn't wake Raoul, Christine walked over to the window. Staring out at the city, Christine wondered once again if she had made the right choice. She cared for Raoul, there was no question of that, but Christine still couldn't get Erik out of her head, not even almost eight years later, which brought her back to the dream.

This wasn't the first time she had dreamt of Erik. It wasn't the second or the third either. And it was always heartbreaking when she realized that it was nothing but a dream. Christine let her mind drift back to Erik. She could almost feel his touch and hear his voice.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Christine?" She jumped and turned, and much to her disappointment, it was only Raoul. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she stammered. "I just had a dream."

"A nightmare?" Raoul asked with concern.

She shook her head. "No, simply a dream. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Well come back to bed and get some rest." Christine crawled back into bed like a child obeying a parent. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. Beside her, Raoul's soft breathing fell into a steady rhythm as he fell back asleep.

Her thoughts began to wander again. Christine began to wonder what had happened to the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Was he still at the opera house, or had he moved on? Did he still love her? Did he even remember her? She longed to see him, just one last time. Across the room, the bedroom door opened softly, and Christine sat up with a soft gasp.

Next to her, Raoul stirred. "Apparently I don't get to sleep tonight," he said with a sleepy smile. Their five year old daughter, Aria, padded into the room.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered. "Can I sleep with you?"

Christine opened her arms. "Of course my darling." The girl flew into her mother's arms and snuggled up against her. Humming a lullaby, Christine stroked her daughter's hair until the little girl was sound asleep.

Aria, Raoul's little princess, had gotten her sandy curls and blue eyes from her father. For a moment, Christine thought about her seven year old son in the next room over. Young Kristoffer had dark black hair and deep emerald green eyes. She had neither trait. Oh Erik, she thought. I need to see you, just once more.


	2. Angel of Music

Soft music filled the air. Erik's fingers flew skillfully over the keys, creating a beautiful melody. Gradually the music swelled, unfolding into an amazingly complex masterpiece. As he played, Erik's own music took over, until he was completely lost within it. The song was powerful yet graceful, much like the ballerinas rehearsing on the stage above him. _Just like Christine_ a voice in his head whispered.

Abruptly, the music stopped. Erik buried face in his hands, the scars on his heart ripped fresh again. "She never loved you," he told himself. "She _couldn't_ love you." Rising to his feet, Erik stared at his masked face in the mirror with utter hatred. "What woman could love a man, no, a monster, like you?" he roared, smashing the glass.

Glancing down, Erik saw the blood covering his hands, which had been cut from the shattered mirror. "But she came back." Erik thought about that night. The night before her wedding, she had returned to him, and she had loved him as if he were a normal man. _And then she left you again_,the voice reminded him_._

Erik sighed. Here in the opera house he was king. His word was law, everything happened exactly as he wished, and yet he felt he was the unhappiest man alive. He knew he would trade everything to see Christine again.

Closing his eyes he began to sing softly, sadly. _"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music._"

* * *

The sound of the piano echoed throughout the house. Raoul walked into the parlor and saw his son Kristoffer hitting each key, almost reverently. "What's that you're playing?" he asked.

The boy jumped, not realizing his father was in the room. "Just a song in my head." Raoul stood next to him, listening as Kristoffer repeated a phrase. The more he repeated it, the more complex and melodic it became. His son had taken after his mother and had an obvious gift for music.

Kristoffer paused for a moment, and then gestured for Raoul to sit beside him. "Can you play this?" he asked, playing a quick five note phrase. Raoul nodded, and then repeated it for his son. "Keep playing that," the boy ordered, and then resumed his own playing.

Five year old Aria bounced into the room. "I want to help!"

"Aria…" Raoul began, unsure how to tell his daughter no.

Instead of refusing her, Kristoffer pulled Aria into his lap. "Here, play this." He played two notes over and over for her.

"Okay!" She began to play, and Kristoffer motioned for Raoul to continue. The song grew as the boy added his own melody. With a start, Raoul realized he had never heard anything like this, not from a seven year old boy. He studied his son and found himself wondering yet again. But he shook his doubts aside. Christine wouldn't hide something like that, not from him. Kristoffer must have gotten his musicality from her, and Raoul was certain that there _had_ to be someone in one of their families that had black hair and green eyes. Besides, he assured himself, the night he had ventured into the lair of the Phantom had been over eight years ago. Kristoffer was only seven.

* * *

The sight of her family gathered around the piano made Christine smile. Raoul adored his children. Aria really was the princess of the house. But her son was an angel. Kristoffer had unending patience with his younger sister, and always met her unending demands with his gentle smile. Christine had never seen her son truly mad, he had great self-control. But she had a sneaking suspicion that the little boy had quite a temper.

"That was beautiful," she said as the song finished.

Kristoffer beamed. "I made it up myself." Christine's smile faded slightly as she glanced cautiously at Raoul, waiting for his response.

"Musical, just like his mother," Raoul said, ruffling the boys hair. Christine forced herself to smile, keeping quiet about just how musical Kristoffer was.


	3. A New Opera

"Tell me a story!" Aria demanded, and she climbed into Christine's lap.

"Yes!" Kristoffer agreed. "Tell a story!"

Christine glanced at Raoul, before beginning. "Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or goblins or shoes?'"

Raoul smiled at their old game. "Or of riddles or frocks? "

"Those picnics in the attic?"

"Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read dark stories of the north."

"'No, what I love best,' Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed.'" Watching Raoul's reaction, Christine finished, "And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

"Is there an Angel of Music?" Kristoffer asked excitedly. "Have you seen one?"

Christine considered all her possible replies. She didn't know quite sure how to respond, not with her husband sitting right there. But to her surprise, it was Raoul who answered the question. "Yes, we have, a long time ago."

"What's the angel like?" Aria asked. "What does she look like? I bet she's beautiful."

"Actually, the angel is a he," Christine explained. "And I have never met anyone quite like him."

"That's an understatement," Raoul muttered under his breath.

Christine bit her lip and ignored him. "He is the most beautiful singer I have ever heard, and his music, it always is a masterpiece beyond your wildest dreams."

"What does he look like?" Aria repeated. "I want to know!"

Hesitating, Christine wondered how to answer her daughter. She couldn't tell Aria that Erik was considered a monster by most people. Finally she settled on a vague answer. "He's not like other people. I don't know how to describe him."

"Oh." Aria was obviously disappointed with the response.

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet him?" Kristoffer asked.

"I doubt it. It's been years since anyone has seen him," Raoul replied. "But enough about him. Would you like me to tell you another story?"

"Yes!" the children squealed.

"Alright. Once upon a time…"

* * *

Erik looked over his new opera. Or at least the start of a new opera. It was the story of an guardian angel. This angel was the protector of a young girl, whom he fell in love with. He was forced watch her from heaven because she was human, and he had to suffer silently as they were kept apart. In the end, the girl dies, and the lovers can finally be together, the way it was meant to be.

Erik understood the angel. His story was similar, with the exception of the happy ending. Christine had made her choice, and Erik wasn't it. With a sigh, Erik returned to his composition. Singing along as he wrote, Erik finished an aria that the girl sang to her angel, begging him to take her to heaven so they could be together. Something he knew Christine would never do.

_"Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_  
_I can hear you speak_  
_You're still an inspiration_  
_Can it be_  
_That you are mine_  
_Forever love_  
_And you are watching over me from up above_

_Fly me up to where you are_  
_Beyond the distant star_  
_I wish upon tonight_  
_To see you smile_  
_If only for awhile to know you're there_  
_A breath away's not far_  
_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_  
_Here inside my dream_  
_And isn't faith believing_  
_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_  
_Just one beat away_  
_I cherish all you gave me everyday_  
_'Cause you are my_  
_Forever love_  
_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_  
_That angels breathe_  
_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up_  
_To where you are_  
_Beyond the distant star_  
_I wish upon tonight_  
_To see you smile_  
_If only for awhile_  
_To know you're there_  
_A breath away's not far_  
_To where you are"_

Erik's voice caught slightly as he finished the song, his voice little more than a whisper.

_"I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are"_


	4. Daring to Dream

"Kristoffer, Kristoffer!"

The boy put down the book he was reading. "Aria, you should be in bed."

"So should you," she retorted. "But I can't sleep."

He knelt next to her. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. But I can't stop thinking about that story Mother told us."

"About the Angel of Music?" Kristoffer asked. "What about it?"

"Is it true? Is there really an angel? Have mother and father really met him?" Aria demanded.

Kristoffer shrugged. "I don't know. I have never heard of one before. But that doesn't mean that there isn't. Mother and Father said he was real. Why would they tell us that if he wasn't?"

"I want to meet him!"

"Aria, Father said that no one has seen him in years," Kristoffer said. "I don't think you will ever have the chance to find him."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right person!" she argued.

Not wanting to upset his sister, Kristoffer smiled, humoring her. "Maybe, one day, he'll come and sing just for you." Aria's face lit up at the thought, making her brother laugh. "Now get to bed before Mother and Father find you up."

* * *

"_I will come to you in the silence._

_I will lift you from all you fear_

_You will hear my voice_

_I claim you as my choice_

_Be still and know I am here_

_I am hope for when you are hopeless_

_I am eyes to help you see_

_In the shadows of the night_

_I will be your light_

_Come and rest in me_

_Do not be afraid, I am with you_

_I have called you here by name_

_Come and follow me_

_I will bring you home_

_I love you and you are mine_"

Erik's newest song filled his home far beneath the opera. This was to be sung by the angel as he comforted his love, reminding her that though they may be apart, his love was still strong.

Again, he stormed away from the piano and over to the mirror. Erik couldn't believe this opera. It was nothing but self-mockery, making fun of his own pain, pouring salt into his own wounds. "You're no angel," he snapped at his reflection, the cracks from the smashed mirror distorting his face. "Not even to her. Not anymore. Not an Angel of Music and you are certainly not a guardian angel." With a sigh, Erik turned away, his voice heavy. "No, you were never the angel. Christine was. And she deserved a happy ending."

Making sure to remain unseen, Erik slipped up to the roof and looked out over the Parisian skyline. Christine and Raoul were somewhere in this city, and he knew it wouldn't be hard to find them. To find her. He could find her before the sun rose in the morning if he tried. But Erik forced himself to stay. "She got her happy ending," he told himself. "You're just going to have to live with that."

* * *

The next morning, Christine waltzed down to breakfast, humming quietly to herself. She had dreamt of Erik again, but she was bound and determined that old memories wouldn't ruin this special day. She simply would not permit it.

When she reached the table, though, her breath caught. Sitting next to her plate was a single red rose, just like the ones Erik would always leave her after a performance. _He couldn't have been here,_ she thought.

"Happy anniversary!" Raoul's chipper voice rang out. He swept in the room, grabbed her hands, and spun Christine in a circle. "Eight years now. Can you believe it?" He plucked the flower off of the table and presented it to her with a flourish.

"Oh Raoul," she said. "It's beautiful." Inside her though, was relief. Erik hadn't been here. And since she had never spoken of the roses, Raoul had no idea of their significance. But now a new realization had hit her. She hoped that Erik had given her the flower, and now that one corner of her heart that had dared to dream was full of disappointment.


	5. Raoul's Departure

"Are you sure going to be alright while I'm gone?" Raoul asked.

"You're going to be gone three days. I think we can manage," Christine replied with a smile.

"Do you really have to leave?" Aria asked, clinging to her father. "Can't you stay here with us? I don't want you to go!"

"I'm sorry Aria, but I have to. It's just for a few days. I have some business I need to take care of but I'll be back as soon as I can," Raoul explained. "I promise sweetheart." He turned to Kristoffer. "And will you promise you'll take care of your sister and your mother?"

The little boy smiled. "Of course!"

Raoul ruffled his hair. "That's my boy!"

"But you're coming back?"

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow." He turned back to his wife. "But before I go, I have a present for you." Reaching into his pocket, Raoul pulled out a box.

Christine opened it and found a diamond necklace inside. "Raoul," she gasped. "You…you didn't have to. You…you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. You know how much I love you, and I wanted to prove it." Raoul pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I wish I didn't have to go, and I won't stop thinking about you until I return," he whispered.

Christine laughed at her husband. "You are such a romantic."

Raoul kissed her forehead. "I know. That's one of the reasons why you love me. Admit it."

"I thought you were in a rush?" she teased. "I do believe you said that you were running behind."

"Oh shit!" Raoul muttered as he glanced at the time. "You're right." He pulled Christine in for one last kiss. "I love you."

Christine opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't say those three words back. How often had she said them over the years, and yet, she couldn't do it now. "Be safe."

"I'll be back in three days."

"I know Raoul."

"Goodbye!" the children called, waving after him as his coach disappeared from view.

* * *

"When's father coming back?" Aria asked.

"In the morning darling," Christine replied. "We just have to wait until then."

"Oh." The house lapsed into silence.

"Mother?" Kristoffer finally broke the unnatural quiet. "Mother, would you please sing?"

"What would you like to me to sing?" she asked in surprise.

Her son shrugged. "Anything. I just want to hear you sing."

Christine thought about it, before settling on an old song. She took a deep breath and began to sing for her children.

"_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . ._

_Midnight_  
_Not a sound from the pavement_  
_Has the moon lost her memory?_  
_She is smiling alone_  
_In the lamplight_  
_The withered leaves collect at my feet_  
_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight_  
_I can smile at the old days_  
_I was beautiful then_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again_

_Every streetlamp_  
_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_  
_Someone mutters_  
_And the streetlamp gutters_  
_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight_  
_I must wait for the sunrise_  
_I must think of a new life_  
_And I mustn't give in_  
_When the dawn comes_  
_Tonight will be a memory too_  
_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
_The stale cold smell of morning_  
_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_  
_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me_  
_It's so easy to leave me_  
_All alone with the memory_  
_Of my days in the sun_  
_If you touch me_  
_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_  
_A new day has begun"_

As she sang, tears began to gather in her eyes. This song reminded her so much of her precious little time with Erik, but Christine was determined not to cry. Not in front of her children.

"Mother?" Kristoffer obviously could pick up on her sorrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She forced herself to smile. "It's a sad song, that's all. Now how about you play me on of your new songs?" Kristoffer immediately sat down at the piano and began to play.

* * *

Halfway across the city, underneath an opera house, Erik's fingers were moving in sync with Kristoffer's as the two played the same melody simultaneously, each unaware to the other's existence.


	6. Another Dream

"I'm sorry Monsieur Chevalier," Raoul said simply. "But I simply cannot invest."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I beg you to reconsider," the man insisted. "I can assure you this will work. I know it sounds like it won't, but new ideas always seem like that."

"Monsieur Chevalier, I have a wife and two children to take care of. If this doesn't work, I would lose everything. I can't do that to my family. I'm sorry."

"So that's it then?" he demanded. "Nothing? You can't just...You won't invest? But this plan, there's no reason it wouldn't work. "

"There is no way it would work! Look at all the flaws! This hair-brained scheme of yours just isn't possible! " Raoul shouted back. Immediately he composed himself. "I'm sorry, but I won't." He paused at the door. "Good day Monsieur."

Walking out of the building, Raoul realized that he had planned on staying here in Rouen longer. If he left now, he could be back late that night, instead of tomorrow afternoon like he had originally believed. He smiled at the thought of getting back to his family.

* * *

"Christine!" Raoul called through the flames of the burning opera house.

She started to run to him, when another voice screamed her name. Behind her, Erik outstretched his hand to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Christine knew that she had to pick one, and the other would be lost in the blaze. Each man was pleading with her, begging her to come to him, and yet she couldn't take a step towards either. Again, she was torn, and Christine was running out of time. Before she could choose, the chandelier fell from the ceiling, crashing down on top of her.

Christine woke up with a gasp. Her heart racing, she saw she was safe at home. There was no fire, and Raoul and Erik hadn't been hurt. But she realized the nightmare had pointed something out to her. Christine knew that if she was going to keep her sanity, she had to make a choice between the two. But she needed to do one thing before she made that decision.

Raoul wasn't due back until the next afternoon, but Christine planned on being back long before sunrise. Pulling on a cloak, Christine slipped out of the house and into the darkness to find the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Erik wandered through the secret passages of the opera house on his way down to his home. He was making a mental list of things for the managers to change. Tonight's opera, _Faust_, had been decent, but Erik felt that some of the chorus was mediocre, and the managers could find better. One of the violinists had been out of tune most of the show as well, driving Erik crazy.

He sat down at his organ and began writing a note. Andre and Firmin would find it on their desk in the morning. As he signed_ O.G._, he heard footsteps approaching. Grabbing his Punjab lasso in case he needed to fight, Erik slipped into the shadows to wait for the intruder. He gasped when he saw who dared to enter his lair. _No_, he thought. _It couldn't be. Is this a dream?_

* * *

Erik's house was deathly silent, but Christine knew he was there somewhere. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. Closing her eyes, she began singing, calling to him.

"_Angel of Music  
I denied you!  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of Music!  
My protector!  
Come to me strange Angel"_

She paused waiting for his response. Nothing. He wasn't here. Bowing her head, her eyes full of tears, Christine turned to go.

"_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me Angel of Music..."_

Singing to her, Erik slowly stepped out into the open. "Erik!" Christine cried before flying into his arms.


	7. Surprise!

"Erik!" Christine cried. She threw herself into his arms, her sudden weight causing him to stagger back several steps.

"Christine?" Erik still couldn't quite believe that she was in his arms. He wouldn't allow himself the possibility of her being here if it was just a dream. She reached up and caressed his cheek softly, and for a moment, Erik thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she laid her head on his chest and began to cry.

"Hold me," she whispered. Erik tightened his embrace, fearing that if he let go, she'd disappear forever. "I couldn't do it anymore. I had to come. I had to see you."

Erik stiffened as a thought occurred to him. "What about Raoul? What have you told him?" He pulled away. "You're going to bring him here!" he accused.

"No!" she insisted, grabbing his arm. "I would never! I promise Raoul is out of town on business. He isn't going to be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"So you came back to leave. _Again_."

"Yes. No. I don't know Erik. I don't," she sobbed.

Erik took a few steps away from her. "So why did you come back then? To torture me even more? To try and shatter what's left of my heart?" he demanded bitterly.

"Erik, I love you," she whispered. "With all my heart."

He turned back to her, his eyes shining with tears. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of you saying that. Christine, say the word and we can be together, the way it was meant to be. We can leave here, leave France if you wanted. Start all over." He brought her close. "Say you'll make me the happiest man alive."

Christine pulled away and buried her face in her hands. Several minutes passed before she could look at him again. "I…I…I can't."

Erik stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"If things were different…"

"If what was different?" he demanded. "My face?"

"No!" she shouted. "You know it's not that!"

"Then what? Is it Raoul?"

"No. My children. Aria…Aria and Kristoffer." She turned pale. "My God. Kristoffer."

"You named your son Kristoffer?" Erik knew he was changing the subject but he was afraid if he didn't he lose all control. "Your name is Christine."

"Raoul did. He wanted the name," she explained.

"Raoul named your son Kristoffer?" Erik wondered what kind of moron the Vicomte was.

"No. I didn't realize it until later." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Erik, he named _your _son Kristoffer."

Erik sat down heavily at the piano, staring at her in disbelief. _"What?"_

* * *

Finally after hours, Raoul saw his home come into sight. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was climb into bed. Climbing the stairs, he couldn't wait to see the joy on Christine's face when he surprised her. Raoul froze when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Father? What are you doing home?"

He turned and saw Kristoffer. "I finished early and got to come home early," Raoul explained. "What on earth are you doing awake? It's the middle of the night!"

"I was waiting for Mother to come home. Is she going to be back soon?"

"She left? When? Where did she go?" Raoul demanded. _Why did she leave our two young children alone?_ he wondered. Raoul's mind was racing as he tried to figure out what compelled his wife to leave and where she was now.

"I couldn't sleep so I was looking out the window, and I saw her leave. I wanted to follow her but I didn't want to leave Aria. Please don't be mad."

"No, I'm not mad. You did the right thing." As Raoul looked into Kristoffer's green eyes, he realized he knew exactly where Christine had gone. He was going to have to admit what he had been denying all along: his son wasn't really his son. "Go back to bed."

"But what about Mother?" Kristoffer asked. "Are you going to wait for her?"

"No," Raoul answered. "I'm going to go find her."

Raoul ushered the boy back to his room, insisting that he would be back soon and for Kristoffer to get some sleep. After Kristoffer was in his bed, Raoul ran to his study. He had been outwitted by the Phantom of the Opera once before, and he had no intentions of it happening again. Opening a desk drawer, Raoul pulled out a pistol before running outside into the night.


	8. The Final Showdown

Gaston Chevalier slunk into the shadows outside the Vicomte de Chagny's house. He had been refused by three other potential investors, and now the Vicomte. He knew full well that his schemes would work, and generate a profit beyond everyone's wildest dreams, but no one else seemed to believe him. And after three rejections, Gaston was down to his last hope, and when the Vicomte snubbed him, Chevalier snapped. He would no longer take no for an answer and was prepared to make anyone who stood in his way pay. Including that son of bitch the Vicomte de Chagny.

Before he could make his move, the Vicomte dashed outside and into the night. Gaston pulled out his revolver, take aim at the man's back. "Dammit," he muttered when he couldn't get a clear shot. Glancing around to make sure there was no one could see him, he set off after the Vicomte.

* * *

"A son?" Erik asked. His usually strong voice was shaky. "I have a son?"

Christine nodded. "Kristoffer. He's seven years old. He has black hair and green eyes, and he's musical, just like his father. It didn't take long for me to figure out that he was yours, not Raoul's."

"Does Raoul know?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know. I think he does, but won't admit it. I think he's shielding himself from the obvious truth. Kristoffer is just like you."

Erik's hand brushed up against his mask, wondering if his son had inherited more than musicality and eye color from him. Christine caressed his face gently. "Well almost. Kristoffer looks just like any normal boy. He doesn't have to hide."

Erik rested his head against Christine, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good," he whispered. "No one should have to." She held him for a long while as he tried to process the news. Neither one said anything. They didn't have to.

Finally Erik broke the silence. "So what happens now?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. Hiding the truth was eating me alive, but now that you know you're not going to let him go are you?"

Erik sighed. "I don't know. He's my son. I want to see him. But…" He hesitated. "How do you tell a boy that everything he his father is a monster?"

"Erik, you aren't a monster!" Christine protested.

He walked over to the mirror. "Christine, look at me!" he ordered. "No matter what you think, I will always be a monster in the eyes of humanity!"

Christine laid her head on his chest. "But you have my love. Isn't that enough?"

"Not if you leave again. I can't take another heartbreak Christine. I can't. Especially not now. Not after tonight."

"Erik," she began. "Erik, I…" Her eyes grew wide. "Raoul?"

Erik whirled around. The Vicomte was indeed here, and he had a pistol pointed directly at Erik. "No!" Christine screamed, stepping in front of the Phantom. "Don't hurt him!"

"Christine?" Raoul's eyes were full of pain and betrayal. "_Why?_" Erik knew that what he had started all those years ago would finish tonight once and for all.

"Raoul…I…" Christine ran her hands through her hair. "God, I can't do this anymore! I'm done with secrets! Raoul, Kristoffer, he isn't…"

The Vicomte cut her off. "Kristoffer isn't my son?" he snapped. "You don't think I didn't figure it out? I've known for years, but I kept telling myself that it wasn't true, that my _wife_ wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't betray me. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Raoul I made a mistake!"

Erik felt like he had been slapped. "A mistake?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I should have told you sooner. Both of you."

Erik pushed past Christine. She tried to stay between the two men but he held up an arm to keep her back. "Monsieur," his voice calm, cool, and deadly. "Your problem is not with her. It's with me. Neither of us want to see Christine get hurt. Leave her out of this."

Raoul kept the gun pointed at Erik. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

"Well then, it seems we are at an impasse. You want me dead. Christine doesn't. We both want her. It looks like she has to choose."

"Or I could shoot you here and now."

"Raoul, don't!" Christine cried. "It's my fault, I chose to come here!" Erik and Raoul were standing toe to toe, neither man backing down. "Please!" she sobbed.

Both of them turned towards her. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik saw another man approaching them in the mirror. This man was also armed. But his gun wasn't pointed at Erik.

Raoul followed Erik's gaze. "Chevalier?" he asked. "What the hell?"

"Raoul who is that?" Christine whispered, stepping behind them.

"You son of a bitch," the new arrival shouted. "You refused to help me even though you know my project is flawless!"

"So your plan is to shoot me?" the Vicomte demanded.

Chevalier raised his gun in response, and Raoul pointed his own pistol at him. One heartbeat passed, then another. Everyone moved at once, and both men pulled the trigger. Raoul's aim had been true, killing Chevalier instantly. Unfortunately Chevalier had also hit his mark.

* * *

Christine screamed as he fell. She ran to him and cradled him. As she was covered his blood she began to cry. "For God's sake help me!" she screamed as she tried to stop the bleeding. She brought her lips to his, and she kissed him one last time.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Christine, there's nothing you can do. He's gone."

"No!" she sobbed. "No! He can't be!"

A pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. She continued to bawl as she was carried away.

* * *

_BUM BUM BUUUUM! I just wanted to stop and say thank you for all the support and positive reviews I've gotten. I'd also like to apologize the crappy backstory with Chevalier. I needed someone who wanted besides Erik to try and kill Raoul for this story to work out, and I'm not very good at making people go insane, if they weren't already. But he's done now so you don't have to worry about him. However this story isn't quite done yet. But thank you for everything! Criticism and reviews are welcome so don't be afraid to say what you think!  
~nibblesfan_


	9. Happy Ending?

"Christine?" a voice asked softly. She ignored him. He had brought her home, and they had been sitting in silence as they tried to process the night before. His fingers gently wiped away the tears on her face. "Christine?"

"He said something to me," she whispered. "When I kissed him. Before…" Her voice trailed away.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'you deserve a happy end'. I think he wants us to be together. I think he wants us to make this work."

"Do you…_did_ you love him?"

"Yes. But I love you too." She held his hands in her own. "I love you both, but in different ways."

He sighed. He had been afraid of that answer. "So what does that mean?" he asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"The only way we can go," Christine replied. "Forward."

"Can we?" he asked. "Do you think we can?"

"I don't know. But we can try."

She grew quiet when they both heard footsteps overhead. A moment later, the children appeared in the doorway. "Father!" Aria squealed, leaping into Raoul's arms. "You came home!"

"Mother?" Kristoffer approached her. "What's wrong?"

Christine opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't get her voice to work. She turned to Raoul, who nodded. He knelt next to Kristoffer and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember the story we told you about the Angel of Music?"

"Yes."

"Well your mother and I saw him again last night."

"Really?" the children asked excitedly.

Raoul bit his lip, wondering how to explain this. "Yes, but he had to leave. He had to go back to heaven, where angels belong. And he can't come back."

"But why not?" Aria asked. "If he came before, then he should be able to come again."

"It doesn't work like that," Raoul replied. "He's gone for good."

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She ran upstairs and into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed where she began to sob. A few minutes later the door opened softly, and Raoul sat down beside her. He didn't say anything, just sat there, waiting for her to speak. Finally she turned to him with red rimmed eyes. "You hate him don't you?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I love you, and he tried to keep me away from you. But he also took a bullet for me last night. He could have let Chevalier shoot me but he didn't. And I still can't figure out why."

"Because of Kristoffer," she whispered. "I told him that I was going to come back to you and that I went to tell him about Kristoffer. I had every intention of leaving him again and he knew that. I told Erik that I couldn't do that to you and to the children. He knew that Kristoffer thinks you are his father. Erik must have thought it would be better for him this way. I think Erik wanted to be a good father and that means doing what is best for your children."

"So are we going to tell him?" Raoul asked. "Do we tell Kristoffer?"

"Do you think we should? Raoul, he _thinks_ he is your son. He adores you. How badly would it affect him if he found out he wasn't yours? What would happen? Kristoffer is a good boy; don't punish him for my mistakes. Erik may be his parent, but _you_ are his father. _You_ raised him."

Raoul fell silent, thinking over what she said. After a while there was a knock on the door and Kristoffer walked in. "Mother? Are you okay?"

Raoul walked up to him. "Kristoffer…" He stopped and changed his mind. _Not today_ he decided. "Your mother would like to be alone okay?" Kristoffer nodded and walked back out. Before he followed the boy out, Raoul paused and placed a book next to Christine. "I grabbed this from the opera house. It looked like some of his new compositions. I thought maybe…since he…well I thought it would make you feel better."

Christine opened the book. "It's an opera," she whispered. "Thank you." Raoul kissed her forehead and walked out.

A moment later Raoul stuck his head back in. "Christine, I love you." She smiled sadly then turned back to the opera.

It was the tale of an angel and the girl he loved, not unlike their own story. Her breath caught as she saw a song, one the girl sang after the angel tried leaving her.

_"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on"_

Christine bowed her head and began to cry again for her lost love.

* * *

Downstairs Raoul could hear Christine singing softly, one of _his_ songs. He knew though that it would be better to let her sing. Erik was dead; he couldn't get between them ever again. Still, Raoul knew Christine would never forget her Angel of Music and her memories of Erik would haunt them for the rest of their marriage.

* * *

_All I gotta say, what the hell kind of ending is that? Guess that means it won't be! That would be cruel to do to you all. Hang on just a little longer. R&R!_

_~nibblesfan_


	10. Nighttime Visit

A man dressed in all black appeared in front of the house of the Vicomte de Chagny in the dead of the night. After making sure no one could see him, he quickly picked the lock and slipped inside. Moving silently, he crept upstairs. He opened the door closest to the top of the stairs, but found a little girl sleeping inside. He didn't care about her. He moved on to the next room where he found exactly who he was looking for. The man snuck inside and closed the door with an almost inaudible _click_.

* * *

Kristoffer stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw the masked man standing over him. "Shh," the man whispered. "I won't hurt you Kristoffer."

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, sitting up in bed. "How do you know my name? What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?"

The man chuckled. "Let's just say I am an old friend of your mother's."

Kristoffer's eyes widened slightly. His mother had said the Angel of Music didn't look like regular people. Maybe…"Are you…are you the Angel of Music?" he asked in awe.

"Yes I am," the man replied with a smile. "Your mother told you about me?"

"But Father said you left and couldn't come back ever. What are you doing here?"

"I can't see your parents anymore. Even angels have rules. If we visit people, they can't tell others. Your parents broke that rule. But as long as you promise me you will never tell anyone about me, I can come as much as you'd like."

"Can I tell Mother and Father about you?" Kristoffer asked excitedly. "I mean, they already know you. They've seen you, they've met you. And what about my sister Aria? She wants to meet you too."

The angel shook his head. "I'm sorry. Rules are rules. If you tell them, I can't come back. The choice is yours."

Kristoffer bit his lip. He stared at the Angel of Music for a long while before making his decision. "I promise I won't tell them."

"I know you won't. I trust you Kristoffer."

"Angel?"

"Erik."

"What?"

"Even angels have names." The angel smirked. "Mine is Erik," he explained.

"Oh." That made sense to Kristoffer. "Erik, Mother said you were the best singer in the world. Would you…?"

Erik smiled. "I can't say much longer, but I think I can sing one song. But then I'll have to leave."

"But you'll come back right?"

"As much as I can."

Erik tucked the little boy back into bed. Making sure to keep his voice soft to make sure he didn't wake anyone else up, he began to sing.

_"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher_  
_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_  
_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
_My charade is the event of the season_  
_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_  
_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_  
_I set a course for winds of fortune_  
_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on, you will always remember_  
_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_  
_The center lights around your vanity_  
_But surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my waywar__d son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry_

_Don't you cry no more"_

As Erik finished, he saw the little boy's eyes close. He walked towards the door, and just before he left, he heard Kristoffer whisper, "Good night Erik."

"Good night." Erik closed the door. "My son," he whispered. He glanced down the hall where he knew Christine had to be. The bandages wrapped around his chest rustled as Erik turned and walked away.

* * *

Christine sat up suddenly. She thought she had heard footsteps outside. She slipped out of bed, making sure Raoul was still fast asleep. With a gasp she saw the rose sitting on her windowsill. She grabbed the flower and ran out. Opening the door to Kristoffer's room, all she saw was her son sleeping soundly. A quick search proved that there was no one else in the house. Running her hands through her hair, Christine wondered if she was still dreaming.

* * *

_Hey, it's me again! Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me through all this. So any thoughts on what happens next? Do Christine and Erik finally get together? Will Kristoffer tell his parents about his visit with the Angel? I don't know! All I gotta say is it's up to you to decide now because this is exactly how I pictured it ending. Have fun coming up with your own! Some day I may come back to this but not today! XD Happy imagining!_

_~nibblesfan_


	11. Big Announcement!

Hello all! Can you believe that it's been a year since this story went up? Me either!

I have an announcement to make so pay attention! Ever since I finished this phic, I've been rereading it and rereading it and I've decided that I am not at all happy with how it turned out. Like, not happy at all.

What does that mean for you? It means that this summer, I will be rewriting this story! Yes, you heard me. It'll be bigger and better than ever. And by bigger, than means the ending none of you were totally satisfied will no longer be the ending! It'll still be there, unfortunately for you, but it won't be the ending anymore. That continuation that you were all begging for? You'll be getting it now!

So look out for the re-write, it'll be coming along later this summer!

~nibblesfan


End file.
